Finding Sammy
by wholockian99
Summary: While Dean and Sam are at the park, John turns away for a moment to help Dean. when he turns back he notices Sam is gone. Will they be able to find Sam before anything happens? (Sam: 3 Dean: 7, Angst Dean/Angst John/Hurt,Limp Sam) (COMPLETE) (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

John smiled, watching his two sons happily playing at the park. After having lost Mary, he never took his eyes off of his boys, in pure fear of losing yet another family member.

"Hey Dean! Come see my castle!" An over-joyed little Sam, yelled out, motioning for his older brother to come join him.

"Woah!", Dean shouted, "That's awesome Sammy!"

John was amazed of how well Dean took care of Sam. Whenever Sam was sick, hurt or sad Dean was the first person he wanted. Those two had an unbreakable bond. Marry would have been so proud.

"Sammy, you wanna' come play soccer?" Dean asked, while trying to balance the ball on his thumb.

"No, I wan' a play in the sand box." Sam replied, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay, well you should come play later!"

"Dean, careful not to get too close to the road. I wouldn't want you to get hurt!" John exclaimed, trying to watch both of his sons.

* * *

Dean was peacefully kicking the soccer ball, while Sammy was tossing around the sand. Suddenly, John turned to see a man standing over Sammy. Panicking, he ran over,and grabbed his two year old. john scowled at the man, who fled the instant the saw John coming.

"Daddy!", Dean yelled out, "The ball rolled out into the street. I'm gonna' get it!"

Dean turned and ran towards the street. John put Sam back in the sandbox, and twisted around in the nick of time, to see his eldest son walking out into the street. Then he saw the car speeding down the road.

"DEAN!" John exclaimed, running as fast as he could.

"OWW!" Dean yelled out, as a strong a hand tugged him back, throwing him to the ground. The car passed as Dean fell, scaring the young boy.

"DEAN WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?" John howled, furious that his son had not listened, almost costing him his life.

"I-I'm sorr-" Dean didn't finish, as he burst out in sobs.

"Oh Dean." John said, pulling his son close to him, stroking his hair. "I'm not mad. You just scared me buddy."

John waited, as Dean's sobs slowly morphed into sniffles.

"C'mon lets go get Sammy and go get lunch. How does that sound?" John asked, a smile crawling across his face.

Dean's face lit up, and he exclaimed, "Can we get ice cream?", completely oblivious to what had just occurred.

"Sure." John chuckled, helping Dea up, and grasping his small hand.

"Wait, daddy can I go get Sammy?"

"I don't see why not." John replied, as Dean took off running back to the playground, John trailing behind.

"Hey Samm-" Dean shouted, but stopped, when he noticed Sam was no longer in the sandbox.

"Sammy? We gotta' go. It's not time to be hiding." Dean said, a worried look coming across his face.

"Sam? Buddy, where are you?" John shouted frantically.

They searched everywhere, asking everyone, but Sam was nowhere to be found.`

"Daddy, what do we do?" Dean whispered, his bottom lip quivering.

"I'm calling 911, Dean!" John yelled out in terror.

"Where is Sammy, daddy?" Dean asked holding onto his father, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I don't know Dean..." John said, feeling a pit in his stomach.

"SAMMY!?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! Wow came up with this at school, actually I'm really enjoying it! So i already have chpt. 2 written. I just want to know what you think of it so far! You want me to continue? That cliff hanger though...**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam felt a cold rush of air. He slowly opened his eyes. His head throbbed, and he wanted dad and Dean. Tears welled up in his eyes, as he sat up. He was sitting in a van that he did not recognize.

"D-Dean...DEAN!" Sam yelled out, huddled in the corner, with his knees up to his chest. The van halted to an abrupt stop, sending the young boy tumbling forward.

"Oww." Sam whimpered, rubbing his now bleeding forehead.

He couldn't hold the tears back, and he began to bawl. He hated this place.

"Shut up and quit crying!" a gruff voice yelled out from the seat in front.

Sam shut his mouth, and sobbed quietly. He was terrified.

Suddenly, the doors of the van flew open, and a strong pair of hands grabbed Sam by the shoulders, and pulled him out. He tried to scream, but the man clamped a hand over his mouth. The tears streamed down his face. Sam reacted, in the only way he could. He bit down on the man's hand, as hard as he could. The he began to kick and thrash.

"GOD DAMMIT!" The man jumped back, rubbing his palm. It had faint teeth marks, but it had not been hard enough to bleed.

Another man grabbed Sam, holding him still. He felt a sharp pain on his left cheek. It throbbed and he felt the blood run to the bruise.

"Listen you little rat," the man said through gritted teeth, "every time you try to scream, or run, or hurt me and my friend, you get hurt. SO QUITE BEING A BITCH!"

Sam tried to hold back tears, but his face stung, and the other man's grip was getting tighter. He wanted to go home and lie down. He just wanted Dean.

John stood, pacing back and forth, while Dean sat on the ground crying. The police kept asking them questions, but they always had the same answer.

"I turned my back for _one second_, to stop my oldest son from walking into the street. I whirled back around and he was just..." JOhn spoke, feeling a tear fall down his face.

Mary would be disappointed. He lost Sammy. He made one rash decision, which may have cost one of his son's lives. Dean was still sitting on the ground, shaking and crying.

"S-Sammy's g-gone...I-It was m-my fault!" Dean shouted in complete distress.

"Hey champ. It wasn't your fault okay? You were going to get hurt, and I let sam go. and he is not going to be gone for long, because we're going to find him okay?" John comforted his son.

Dean pushed his tear-stricken face into John's chest, and let out a wail. John just rubbed Dean's back, allowing his on to curl up in his arms.

* * *

The room was dark, concrete with a single barred window. His face was dirty, and sore and his clothes were torn in multiple areas. He had put up a good fight for a three year old, but had ultimately lost.

Sam heard his stomach growl. It had been several hours since he last ate. His mouth was dry, and bloody. He wanted food. But his thoughts were quickly interrupted when he heard his two kidnappers talking.

"So what _are _we even going to do with the little rat?"

"That SOB John Winchester hunted down and murdered my sister...He takes my family, I take his."

The men chuckled. Sam peeked his small head in front of the window, his eyes barely reaching. Suddenly, he was caught off guard, as one of the men stared straight back at Sammy. fangs showing, in his cruel smiling mouth.

Sam threw himself back, letting out a blood-curdling scream, as the man unlocked the door.

* * *

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: Much suspense, such Sammy, very blood...wow. S how is it? I'm working on Chpt. 3 as you read this! Be aware I have school and stuff so IDK how long until chpt. 3 goes up, but yeh! ENJOYING IT SO FAR? Thank you to all of those who followed/faved. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

John sat in the drivers seat of the Impala, keeping one eye on Dean who was asleep in the were finally done being questioned by the cops, and were on their way to the motel. Dean had spent the past two hours crying, screaming it was his fault that Sammy was gone. John could not comfort his son whatsoever, and he was getting overwhelmed too. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Sammy. He was only three years old. He was too young to go. John felt the tires of the car swerve a bit on the wet road.

"D-daddy?" Dean said, opening his eyes. They were red and swollen from crying, and you could see the dried streaks of past tears.

"Shhhhh buddy. Just sleep."

It was around 10 o'clock by the time they reached the motel. John opened the door to the backseat, and carefully picked up his oldest son. Dean let out a whimper, as he curled up and succumbed to his fathers warm chest. John carefully placed Dean on the motel bed, and placed him under the covers. Dean placed his hands on the pillow, burying his face into the covers.

* * *

"P-pease! I-I don' wanna'!" Sammy shouted, as the men tied his small, frail hands and legs to the chair.

"HEY WE SAID SHUT UP!" The larger man yelled back, scaring Sam.

Sam's lip quivered, and he shut his eyes, his tears stinging his cut up, and bruised face. They took a cloth, and gagged Sam, to which he responded with shouts. It only made the pain worse. He couldn't talk, or scream. He tried to break free and scream, but barely rattled the chair doing so. Te weakness and undernourishment didn't help him at all.

"Hold still!" The man yelled.

He pulled out a phone, and snapped a picture of the squirming Sam. His eyes were puffy. one was swollen and black. he had multiple cuts along his face, and a large bump on his forehead.

He typed the message; Hello John. You see this little shit? He is going to pay for your do's. Say goodbye!

Then he hit send.

* * *

Dean was sound asleep, and John was curled up next to him. It was 3 A.M. when John heard his phone vibrate, on the nightstand next to him. he rubbed his eyes sluggishly, and reached for his phone. John unlocked his phone, and stared at the message.

_Hello John. You see this little shit? He is going to pay for your do's. Say goodbye!_

John's hands shook as the phrase replayed in his head.

"O-Oh god. SAMMY! Oh my god what have I done?" John shouted, tearing off the blankets and shooting up. He couldn't hold himself together. The image burned into his mind. The pain in Sammy's face. He grabbed the chair, and flung it across the room. It hit the motel wall with a crash, sending a lamp down with it. Papers flew all over the room, as John destructively knocked over tables. He shouted out in rage, and saw Dean sitting up in bed. Tears sprouting out of the boy's eyes. John was crying, and gasping for air, and in a rage he punched the wall. His fist tensend up, and he saw his knuckles beginning to bleed.

"D-Daddy stop it! Y-You're scaring me!" Dean shouted, standing and running over to his furious father.

John continued swinging his arm back and hitting the wall. He screamed and shut his eyes. But this time, his fist never hit the wall. Instead it hit something much smaller. More like _someone_. His eyes shot open, just in time to see Dean fall to the ground. dean screamed out in pain, covering his face with his little hands.

"DEAN!" John cried out, falling to his knees next to his hurt son. "Let me see buddy? Let daddy see.." John whispered coaxingly, carefully prying Dean's hands from his face.

Dean's nose was bleeding , and it had already started to swell and become purple. He continued to wail. John clutched his son, letting tears fall onto Dean's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry buddy. I'm so sorry Dean I didn't mean to." John felt his son shutter in his arms.

"It's okay daddy," Dean sniffled, "I know you are sad too. But Sammy is okay? An- and we are going to find him daddy."

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

John was exhausted. He had been up all night, staring at the photo trying to find something that may reveal were his son was. Nothing. He could not find a single thing. All he had was the mesage. He had cried for hours, distraught after losing a son, and hurting the other.

"G'morning daddy." Dean said, carefully rubbing his eyes, and letting out a big yawn.

John saw his nose. Dean's nose was severely swollen, and was a deep purple color. There was a cut right on the bridge of his nose. It would need a few stitches, due to the depth of the wound. John held his breathe for a moment, to try and keep himself together.

"Hey their champ. How ya' feeling?"

"My nose s'hurts."

"I know. You know daddy didn't mean to hurt you? And you know that I love you so much." John said, to comfort his son.

"I know. Does it need stitches?"

"Afraid so buddy. Go sit down and I will fix you up 'kay?"

"'Kay daddy." Dean replied, hobbling over to the wooden chairs by the table.

John ran to the bathroom, grabbing a cloth, tylenol, and a suture kit. At least for now, he knew he could do something right.

* * *

Sam's head was spinning. He had fallen asleep tied to the chair. Thankfully the cloth was no longer gagging the boy. There was a sticky substance covering the floor. It was a deep red color. Sam's head was hanging down, and when he lifted it he screamed. Sitting in front of him, was a young woman. Her eyes were glazed over, lifeless. There was blood pouring out of a gaping hole in her neck. He started crying, still screaming. He was so scared, tired, and feeling so sick. He just wanted Daddy and Dean.

_CRACK!_

The sound rang in Sam's ears, as one of the men hovered over him, holding a small bat. The man had hit the bat on the metal table close by.

"We said..SHUT UP!" The man shouted.

Sam was in to much pain to care. He continued yelling, only making his head throb more. The other man grabbed Sam's tied up hand, and yanked it out of the twine. He screamed, feeling the rope tear at his already bruised wrists.

"Fine. Keep screaming. it means we get to hurt you more." The man holding the bat said, a wicked smile on his face. He then gagged Sam again, while the other man held Sam's hand down on the table.

_CRACK!_

Sam's face scrunched up, as he tried to scream, but only a muffled yell came out. He thrashed, but the man kept a firm grip on his hand. They hit his hand two more times, before they placed it back in the twine. The bones were crushed, shattered. They walked out, laughing. Sam spit out the cloth. He felt blood drip from his hand, and he couldn't move it. He just wailed harder and louder, as he felt it throb. He cried himself to the point, that he could no longer breathe. He took one last gasp before his easy became heavy, and he blacked out.

* * *

John never brought the picture to the police. He knew nothing would get done if he did so. John saw the cops as smaller insignificant beings.

John sat by his computer, while Dean was fast asleep on the couch.

_Why? Who would take him? And why do this?_ John thought to himself, feeling his face burn up. He had cried enough. No more pretending like there was nothing to do. He had to take action. Or he would never see his three year old again.


	5. Chapter 5

John was up for two days straight. he had analyzed the photo forwards and backwards. He couldn't find anything. He couldn't even trace the text back. He was at a complete lose...until he saw the next photo.

* * *

It was around four AM of the fifth day that Sammy was missing. John was rubbing his stubble, searching the internet for anything he could find. Any rundown buildings or houses. But there were simply too many, and no way of narrowing it down. Dean was watching a movie in the next room. Dean had been impossible these past days. he wanted to help his dad, but there was nothing he could do. he couldn't even sleep, because when he tried he would wake up screaming remembering the park.

John heard his phone ring. he presumed it was Bobby asking how he was doing, since he had done that every night since the accident. But he was wrong. When he flipped open his phone, the blood drained out of his face.

_Not sure if he will take much more..._

The message, was grueling, but John could never have prepared himself for the video. Sammy was screaming bloody murder, but his mouth was gagged. His son's face was stricken with tears, pain and blood. His tiny hand was being held down. John couldn't hold the tears back. One man took a small bat, and smacked it against Sam's hand multiple times. The crack of the bat hitting bone and flesh, lingered in John's ears. John let out a sob, watching his poor son dying. He watched until the end. He threw his phone down on the ground, and felt light headed. He couldn't breathe, as he felt his chest tighten. He let out sobs, and he fell onto the bed.

Dean creeped around the corner, watching his dad have a panic attack, and fall apart. Tears fell to his feet, and Dean sunk down against the wall. he put his head in his knees, silently crying. He just wanted Sammy back. He hated seeing his dad cry. Dean had always seen John as the strongest man ever, and he knew strong men didn't cry. But there is always something that would make strong men crack.

* * *

Sammy started to come around. His hand felt numb. It was black and blue, and swollen to about twice its normal size. He started crying. He couldn't move it. The room was spinning, while Sam tried to sit up. Seeing the small window, Sam realized he was back in his original room. His back stiffened, as he slumped against the wall. He was so thirsty. There was nothing in the room, but a bucket and the cloth used to gag him. He felt sick to his stomach. Even though he had nothing in his stomach, the pain was causing him to become increasingly nauseous. He leaned forward, crying, clutching his knees. He vomited up bile. He couldn't stop throwing up, and it was putting a huge strain on his tiny weak body.

Sam swayed for a little bit, before he closed his eyes, and cried.

"M-mommy! I w-wan m-mommy!" Sam cried out. He was in to much pain to understand that she wasn't there.

"Shhhhhhhh Sammy I'm here." Sam opened his eyes to see her standing there.

She was glowing, and Sam felt the instant heat radiating off her. He started, and cried harder.

"M-mommy!" Sam shouted, dragging his pained body towards her. His limp hand dragged along next to him.

"Sammy, sweetie." She ran over to him, and cradled him.

"I wann' be wit' you m-mommy!

"No Sammy. You are too young. You are going to be a big brave boy one day. Just like Dean and dad." Mary said, letting tears fall from her face. He cried, as he shut his eyes, allowing himself to sleep. Mary set him back down on the ground, carefully not to injure him further.

"Tell daddy, and Dean that I love and miss them." Mary whispered into Sam's ear.

She lay down with Sam, until he was completely out, singing "Hey Jud e" to him the entire time.


	6. Chapter 6

When John was finally able to pull himself together, several hours later, he noticed some things in the video. Beside the table, he caught a glimpse of a dead body. It was pale, and had to marks on the side of its neck. So he was dealing with vamps. Fucking great. John also noticed, a faded logo on the wall beside the metal table, where Sam's hand was being forcefully pushed against the table. The letters N,K, and O, were the easiest to see. Rushing to grab the list, of the abandoned warehouses and buildings, he saw Dean slumped against the wall, fast asleep.

"Dean?" John asked.

"M-mm" Dean replied, slowly letting his head fall.

John picked up his son. Dean's nose was no longer as swollen, but the scar would be there for sometime. John cradled Dean in his arms. John searched through the list, finding three buildings with the same letters. Now it was just up to John to find which building it was.

The walls of the building in the video were a pale green. John looked up all the buildings, looking for pictures of the inside decor. Only one building matched the photo. Novak Co.

* * *

Sammy, woke up. There was light peeking in from the window. It burned his eyes. He started to yell, but his throat was too scratched, and dry to make a decent sound. He crumpled into the corner, and cried. He supported his hand, holding it over his chest. Sam felt his ribs push against his chest. Several ribs were broken. his body was bruised. He wanted the pain to stop. But he didn't know how to fix it.

"DADDY! DEAN!" Sammy yelled.

"DADDYYYY!" Sam continuously screamed out.

His voice cracked. Sam's face was still bleeding, and it was swollen around his left eye, and a large egg-shaped welt on his forehead. Sam wailed, letting his tears fall to the ground. He lay on the ground, stomach down. He could barely breathe, from the amount of bawling. Suddenly, he heard a crash outside. Sammy huddled in the corner, deathly afraid it was one of the men coming to hurt him. He felt so tired, he wanted to close his eyes.

"SAMMY?!"

Sam's eyes shot open. He limped over to the small window. He couldn't lift his hand, but he just whimpered.

"DADDYY!" Sam yelled out as loud as he could. He began to feel faint.

John ran over to the door, kicking it down.

"Sammy!" He ran over to his son, grabbing him.

Sam yelled out in pain, as John grasped him. Then Sam fell limp.

"I'm sorry. Sammy c'mon lets get you to the hospital." John said, picking his son up carefully.

He saw the full extent of his youngest sons injuries. His hand was mangled, and black. His head was bleeding, and a large gash on his leg look infected.

"O-Oh god...Sam." John said, reaching over, and pushing a strand of hair from his face. He ran back to the impala.

"Daddy? Is Sammy okay?" A curious Dean asked.

"Hold your brother!" John said, carefully placing Sam in Dean's arms.

Dean began crying when he saw what state Sam was in.

"I-Its okay S-Sammy. You're gonna' be okay." Dean tried to reassure his brother, but he could barely keep himself together.

Sammy was dying right in front of them. And all they could do was drive as fast as they could to get to the hospital. Before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

"I NEED HELP NOW!" John bellowed, rushing into the ER entrance, a limp cold Sammy in his arms and a crying Dean sulking behind him.

Two doctors and a large group of nurses, ran over pushing a gurney. Their faces turned grim when they saw Sammy's injury. John told him what had happened, and Sam's medical information. John couldn't hold himself up correctly. After placing his son on the gurney, the rushed him through the doors. They wouldn't allow John or Dean go back. John felt his mind go fuzzy, and his legs became weak.

_Daddy? Daddy what's wrong? Sir? SIR!_

* * *

_Wh-where am I? What happened?_ John thought to himself. The bright white light burned into his eyes, as his eyes slowly opened.

"Mr. Winchester? Can you open your eyes for me? Good."

"S'what happened?" John muttered, he felt sick to his stomach.

"Relax Mr. Winchester. You pushed yourself over the limit. You were dehydrated, and in shock. You collapsed while in the ER. You have been unconscious, and on an IV for a few hours."

"My son! Where are my sons!" John bellowed, throwing himself up in bed.

"Sir do we have to sedate you? You need to relax. We did a stress test on you. If you don't calm down you will put yourself at a risk of a heart attack." The doctor replied.

"I ASKED FOR MY SON!"

"Daddy!?" Dean said, running over to his dad, and pouncing into his arms.

"Dean! Oh god are you okay?" John asked.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? I was really scared about you." Dean said.

John could see the fear in Dean's face.

"Yeh, just tired Ace.", John answered. He turned back to the doctor and asked, "What about Sammy? Can I see him? How is he? Is he going to be okay?"

"You are still over-stressed, and I think it is best if we wait for a few hours before you see your son."

"I have the right to visit my son! No matter what your fucking opinion is!"John snapped.

He just wanted to see Sammy. He had almost lost him for, and he couldn't bear the thought of having to wait to see his son.

He lay back down, Dean sitting next to him. When John was sure the doctor was gone, he slowly placed Dean on a chair next to the bed.

"Daddy what are you doing" Dean asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Shhhh Dean. I need to go see Sammy. If the doctor comes, tell him I'm in the bathroom. Got it?"

"Okay!" Dean responded, happily.

John stood up, and roughly tugged out his IV. He winced, when the needle popped out of his arm. He peeked around the corner, to make sure nobody was watching. Quickly, John ran around the corner, to a nearby board. It had room numbers and what room they were in. John scanned it quickly and found .

_Room 238. Just five rooms down from mine. Easy._ John contemplated.

Running as fast as his tired weak legs could, John turned the hallway. Sam's room sat on the very corner. John stood at the entrance of Sam's room. He couldn't move. An overwhelming feeling of fear and sadness fell over John, as he stared at his three year old son lying motionless in the bed, with god knows how many tubes and needles in his body.

"Mr. Winchester! You are not to leave your bed! Let alone pull out your IV!" The doctor shouted, grabbing John's arms to steady him.

John pushed him back with a great force, sending the doctor to the other side of he hallway. Several nurses and doctors came to restrain john, who had lost control. He was punching the wall, tears pouring down his face. His fist was dripping blood, which was settling into a pool at his feet. Nurses tried to hold him back, but he was not fazed. Suddenly he felt a stab in his leg. His vision became blurred, as he slumped to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

John opened his eyes. He was still a little groggy. He tried to lift his hands to rub his eyes, but soon discovered he was restrained.

"Mr. Winchester just relax. we had to place you in soft-restraints to avoid you from hurting yourself or anyone else."

John looked at his hand, which was wrapped in multiple layers of gauze. It ached, and he could feel it throb under the bandages. Dean lay asleep, in an empty bed next to John. His light snores reassuring John that he was okay.

"I-I just want to visit Sammy. Is that too much for a father to ask for?" John pleaded, feeling his eyes tear up.

"Well you are basically pumped full of morphine, so you couldn't do much if you wanted to." The doctor removed the restraints on John's wrists, and helped him into a wheelchair. He placed the IV bag onto a portable stand, and wheeled John over to Sammy.

The minute they reached his room, John let out a sob, feeling his heartbreak. Sam was unconscious, and a large tube was placed down his throat. it was breathing for him the doctors said. Sam's crushed hand had pins and screws sticking out from under the large ACE bandage. His face was bruised, and all together Sam had 23 stitches. The wound on his leg had contracted a severe infection, which had rapidly spread to his liver, and appendix. During surgery they cleaned the wound, and removed the parts of the infected organs. Sam had five IVs in one hand, and a central line in his neck. John felt his heart drop. he couldn't even touch his son. Everything was surrounded by wires and tubes. Chest tubes, were attached to the left side of Sam's small body. He had multiple heart monitors on him.

"Sammy..Hey its daddy tiger. Can you hear me? You are going to be brave and pull through okay? Do it for Dean and Daddy. C'mon tiger all you have to do is wake up." John cooed, stroking Sam's unruly hair.

"Has Dean seen him like this yet?" John asked, his face was dead serious.

"No. we thought it would be best if your other son did not see him."

"Good. No matter how much he asks we need to keep it that way. That kid has been tearing himself apart, blaming himself for what happened." John turned back to Sam, and continued to talk to him, and tell him how scared he was.

John kept telling Sam to just wake up.

* * *

"W-where am I? Sammy asked in sheer confusion.

"Oh honey. I told you not to come here tiger."

Sammy recognized that voice. His mother. He whirled around, and saw his mom kneeling in the soft green grass.

"MOMMY!" Sam yelled, leaping into her arms.

He looked around at where he was. he was at home, in Lawrence. Mary picked Sam up, and carried him inside their house. She brought him up to his room, and set him on the ground. Sam ran to his toy chest, pulling out his favorite bear, given to him when he was born.

"CUDDLES! Look mommy its cuddles!" Sam yelled, giving the stuffed bear a warm hug.

Mary smiled.

"Can I stay here with you forever mommy?" Sam asked with big eyes.

"No tiger. I'm sorry." Mary replied, watching Sam's face turn from happiness to tear filled in a matter of seconds.

"Why not mommy? You don' love me?" Sam questioned, plopping down on the ground, and beginning to cry.

"honey I love you more the anything in the world. But its not time yet. Its not your time to be with mommy. One day you will get to be with me, when you are much bigger and older. But you have to go back baby. Dean and daddy are waiting for you." Mary said, cradling Sam in her arms, while his sobs turned to sniffs. Tears filled her eyes. She wanted to be alive, holding her son, and watching them play. Kissing her husband. But she could not take Sammy with her. It was not his time to die.


	9. Chapter 9

John remained in the hospital for several more days. Sam was still in a coma the entire time. John would spend hours talking to Sam, telling him to come back, to keep fighting. Doctors would come in, and would tell John that he may have to withdraw care, but John would turn to them and yell. Screaming, saying he would never dream of having to do that. It had been seven days since Sam first arrived, and Dean was yet to see him. Sam was slowly deteriorating, but John didn't think Dean would be able to handle it.

"Daddy? Can I pleaseeee go see Sammy!?" Dean begged.

"He is really sick, okay and I don't want you to get scared by it." John replied, hoping his eldest son would listen.

Later that night, Dean got up out of the waiting room, and snuck over to the board. He found Sam's room number, and walked over. John was sleeping in a recliner, holding Sam's non-shattered hand. Then Dean saw the amount of wires and tubes in Sam's tiny body.

"S-Sammy?" Dean whispered, his lip quivered, and tears escaped his tired eyes.

"Oh god Dean I told you not to come!" John said, scooping his seven year old up right away.

Dean couldn't react, he simply sat in his father's arms, and cried. He cried himself to sleep, and John set him on the recliner. Dean's eyes opened, as his father placed him in the chair. He looked over at Sammy, and tears poured down his cheek. he grabbed Sam's hand, and squeezed it. John draped a blanket over his crying son, and watched as Dean fell asleep.

Dean clutching Sam's hand the entire time.

* * *

Sam was still sitting with his mother. If he couldn't stay forever, he at least wanted to stay a little longer.

"Mommy I'm hung'y."

"Okay Sammy. How about I make some sandwiches for us? Does that yummy?" Mary replied, picking up her youngest son.

She carried him downstairs, and into the kitchen where she set him down in his high chair. She poured out some apple juice into a sippy cup, and placed it on the chairs tray. Sam gladly took the cup and started gulping down the juice. these were the times, that Mary missed. Feeding her boys, rocking them to sleep, and just being a mother. She pulled the grape jelly and peanut butter out of the fridge. She made Sam's PB&amp;J, and cut it into the shape of a heart. She placed the plastic plate in front of her toddler, and she placed her plate on the table. Sam gobbled up the sandwich, smiling with every bite. When he was finished he burped, and giggled. Mary smiled and laughed. She missed her boys so much.

"Mommy? Can we play now?" Sam asked, kicking his little legs.

She pulled him out of the chair, and they walked over to the living room. Mary switched the TV onto _Blue's Clues_, one of his favorite shows. He grabbed his toy trucks, and some toy animals, from the basket of toys. while they played, Sam asked,

"Do you love me and De?"

"Of course sweetie. I love you Dean and daddy very much. I love you guys more than anything."

"Then way you not at home?" Sam asked, looking up at her.

She didn't know how to respond to that. Did he even understand the concept of death yet? Had John or Dean ever explained to him what had happened?

"Well... when you were a baby, and Dean was four, there was an accident."

"Wha' happen'?"

"There was a fire. and mommy go hurt really badly."

"But the doctor fixe' you right?" Sammy asked completely oblivious to what Mary was implying.

"Yes Sammy. The doctor fixed me right up, but I had to go because I was scared about what daddy would think." She lied through her teeth, and she felt terrible for doing so.

"Scare' of what?" Sam asked, tilting his head.

"That I wasn't...pretty anymore because of the fire." Lies.

"Mommy you are the pretties' mommy in the world!" Sammy shouted, running up to his mother and wrapping his small arms around her shoulders.

"Thank you Sammy, and you are the best son a mommy can have."


	10. Chapter 10

John watched Dean, as he began to wake up. He had been fast asleep, cradling Sammy's hand, for a good hour or two. Sam was in the same condition as before, but his heart rate, and blood pressure had finally stabilized. The nurse and doctor walked in to the room. The nurse began to check Sam's vitals, and the doctor walked over to John, and sat down in front of him. The doctor could tell John was exhausted. His eyes were dark, and his face just drooped gloomily.

"Mr. Winchester. We have pushed all of our options, and Sam has not woken up yet. I think it is best if you consider the option of withdrawing care."

"I would never think of doing such thing." John replied, keeping eye contact.

"Sir, I know this is hard, but he has minimal brain activity. Even if he does regain consciousness, which is very slim, he will have significant brain damage. Possible paralysis, and future complications are also big factors. And we can't forget the state his left hand is in. it would need a miracle for this boy to go back to being himself."

"I SAID NO!" John shouted, his face getting red hot. "Just please leave me with my son. J-just please."

John turned back to Sam, leaned in and placed a kiss on the small boy's forehead. He stroked Sam's hair, and looked at Dean, who gave his dad a tiny smile.

* * *

"Sammy?"

"Yes mommy?"

"It is time for you to go back to daddy and Dean baby." It pained Mary to have to tell him that.

Sam's face scrunched up, as he began to cry.

"B-but I wann' stay!"

"I know honey," Mary replied, letting tears fall down her cheek,"But you can't be here. It is not time to be with mommy. I promise you will be one day."

Sammy looked up to her, his eyes red from crying. "R'lly?"

"Yes sweetie I promise. Tell daddy and dean that mommy loves them and is watching over them. And tell them to be brave." Mary said.

Sam felt himself getting dizzy, and he yelled out for mommy. But she was no longer there. He felt really cold, and his head hurt. Suddenly, he felt like he was being pulled down. He tried to stay awake, but his eyes could not focus. Suddenly he was falling.

* * *

"Daddy? Is Sammy ever gonna' wake up?" Dean asked, while playing with a strand of his comatose brother's hair.

"I don't know Ace. But we both know he is a fighter, and we know he won't give up, until he can't fight anymore."

"But what if he is giving up daddy? What if he _can't_ fight anymore?" Dean said, tears filling his small green eyes.

John walked over, and held his crying son. He held Dean tight against him, while the Boy's body was racked with shaking. Suddenly, there was a little sound. It sounded like a small gasp, and then a sputter. Dean stopped crying, and stared at Sammy.

"D-DADDY! S-SAMMY!"

John glanced over at his youngest son, and saw as the little boy opened his eye, and started to writhe. tears fell down his face, and John could hear the heart-wrenching sound of his son choking.

John threw himself out of the room, and shouted,"HELP! I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE! SAM IS AWAKE!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Omg this story has been so fun to write! I have cried writing this, and I feel like I have been part of this journey. I think there will only be one more chapter, sadly. But thank you for all of those who have faved/followed. AS ALWAYS REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Shhh Sammy. Just relax okay? The doctor is coming." John said trying to comfort his son, who was choking on the tube in his throat.

The doctor ran into the room, with two other nurses. They managed to remove the tube in Sam's throat, and the young boy started crying. John could see the terror on his sons face. John grabbed Sam, picked him up and hugged his son. After several minutes, Sam had been able to calm down. He was nestled up close to his father's chest, as Dean stroked his hair.

"We missed you Sammy." Dean said, feeling tears fall down his face. He couldn't bear the thought of having lost his baby brother. Not like how he lost his mommy. Some of the other larger tubes had been removed from Sam, and he was left with multiple IVs, his bandaged head, hand and leg. He was still whimpering, but he was no longer wailing.

'D-daddy." Sam said, looking up at his smiling father.

"Yes Sammy?"

"Mo-Mommy says she loves and miss' you and De."

John's eyes widened as his youngest son mentioned his mother.

"You saw mommy?" John asked, feeling tears well up in his eyes, remembering his wife.

"Yeah. We played, and she sang to me. She said I hav'd to go. It wasn' my time." Sam said, as he sat up in his dad's lap. "DE!"

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, as he pulled his little brother into a bear hug.

"You hurtin' me Dean!." Sam said, trying to pull away, but Dean was too happy to let go.

John just watched his sons hug, as he thought about what Sam had said.

"Hey tiger, what else did mommy tell you?" John asked his son, as he placed Sam back on his bed.

"She sai' that she had to go 'cause she wasn' pretty after the fire."

John stifled back a sob, but felt relieved that he did not know he truth. He held his breath for a moment, before he closed his eyes.

_Thank you Mary. I love you too._

* * *

**_7 years later..._**

"Dean! Stop it!" Sam yelled out.

"Sammy shut up you're so annoying!" a fourteen-year-old Dean shouted back.

The two of them were sitting in the back of the impala, arguing over who's turn it was to play on the Gameboy.

"You had it for three hours already!"

"Did not! I only had it for one hour!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT NOW!" John shouted, becoming aggravated with the whole argument.

John looked up at the mirror, to see both of his sons pouting. He looked over at Sam, eyeing the scars on his hand. John was told they would never heal completely, and that most likely Sam would have no recollection of what had happened. But at least the scars were fading.

"Dad? Is something up?" Sam asked, noticing his father staring at him.

"Nothing, Its fine." John replied.

"Dad?"

"Yes Sam?"

" I have been having these weird..dreams lately."

"What about?" John asked Sam.

"Mom. I don't know why, but she keeps telling me I could not stay with her. She keeps saying that one day I will be with her. And then she always picks up my hand, the one with the scars, and kisses it. Then I just wake up."

John stared at his son. Sam was dreaming about the night he woke up in the hospital. He smiled at his sons. He turned forward facing the road, and said,

"Thank you Mary."

* * *

**AUTHOR' NOTE: THAT'S THE END GUYS! I hope you enjoyed this fan fic i loved writing it! Its one of the longest ones I have written, and I am super proud of it! Thank you to all that have faved/followed. AS ALWAYS REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


End file.
